Byakugan: Rejection
|image=CorneaRep (7).gif |unnamed jutsu=No |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Byakugan, Dōjutsu, Ninjutsu, Hiden~Hyūga Clan, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Boruto Uzumaki (Sparky) |hand signs=None |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} This technique is an extremely rare and versatile technique of the Hyūga Clan of Konohagakure. It is rarely seen among clan members and is considered a hiden because there are no written documents of this technique and only exists among a very few members of the main branch of the clan. Those that can use this technique among the clan are highly praised and are said to possess the ultimate weapon and defense. Of course this technique also requires very astute chakra control prowess in order to use it properly. Though the exact specifications for the creation of this technique were lost it is believed that it was devised to compensate for Hyūgas' typical use of close combat. and allows them to strike from a distance. Through the use of this technique, the user is able to expel different amounts of chakra from their eyes to cause devastating internal damage to their foes or become somewhat impervious to most ninjutsu. This is accomplished by releasing various amounts of chakra from the tenketsu located in the eyes. The technique can be used for multiple purposes, however most practitioners only make a single use of the technique. That being said the abilities that can be utilized with this technique are dependent on the user's skill and their ability to control chakra and transfer it. CorneaRep (6).gif|User striking the target's tenketsu from a distance. CorneaRep (4).gif|A skilled enough user being able to reflect a Tailed Beast Ball. canoeToy.gif|User causing targets to be ripped apart. Upon activation of the technique, the user's eyes glow a crimson red for a few seconds. For offensive purposes the user can expel different amounts of chakra to repel targets, hold or stun them in place, knock them out, block the use of chakra, strike specific tenketsu with seemingly invisible strikes, or with enough concentration kill the target by causing critical internal injuries or outright causing the target to be ripped apart or crushed. Defensively, this technique has been described to be an even greater defense than the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique. Those that come within the field of visions can be pushed back with tremendous force and certain ninjutsu entering this field can either be completely dispersed or split in half. A skilled enough user is able to also reflect techniques back at the target, even techniques the size of a Tailed Beast Ball. CorneaRep (5).gif|User causing a target to be stunned in mid air. CorneaRep (3).gif|User striking a target with an immense amount of force. CorneaRep.gif|User causing a target to be crushed by sending chakra to it. Drawbacks Though the user can project offensive assaults from as far as their Byakugan can see with the strikes being seemingly invisible, those that possess dojutsu that allow one to see chakra or those that can sense chakra or nature energy may be able to block or dodge the attacks of the user provided they have the reflexes needed to. Also when using this technique defensively if the user does not have the necessary timing or a higher amount of chakra being used in that moment, it is possible for the enemies ninjutsu to still strike the user. Dojutsu and auditory genjustu cannot be blocked by this technique either.